To Say Simple Words
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: There are now 13 animals in the zodiac and the curse is broken. Yuki was able to confront Haru and ask him out. But what will become of Kyo and Tohru? Will he ever be able to say his simple words.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

'I don't understand. It's just three words. Yuki was able to say them to Haru so why can't I say them to her?' I thought sitting in my chair at Tokyo University. Tohru sat two rows up next to Momiji. Yuki and Haru sat two rows behind me. I chose to sit where I could watch her. The bell rang and I closed my notebook and started putting things into my bag.

"Hey Kyo?" Oh no. Her voice. So gentle, so sweet. I looked up at Tohru. "Do you have to work tonight or will you be home for dinner?"

I smiled. A smile only she ever saw. "Shishou gave me the night off. He is actually closing the dojo tonight so he can go out with Shigure, Aya, Hatori, and Kureno."

"Oh I see. Well Momiji will be coming over at least." she said thinking about how many people will be home for dinner. "Um. Yuki, Haru will you be home?" Yuki and Haru were coming down the stairs to join us.

"Sure Tohru." Haru said in response.

"Oh great. Kyo can you come with me to do some shopping for dinner?" she asked turning back to me.

I sighed my smile vanishing."Sure Tohru. I'll go with you. What are you going to cook?" I said standing. She only came up to my shoulder in height. I had grown since this is our second year at the university.

"I was think of smoked fish with curry and rice." she said with a smile. Oh how beautiful that smile was.

"Alright we'll see you at home then. I think Kureno will be dropping off Uo before he heads out so we don't want her to be alone." Yuki said walking down the stairs. Momiji, Haru, and Yuki turned to take the train home while Tohru and I went to the store. She bought six individual fish and the broth for the curry.

"We can just the vegetables Yuki just brought in yesterday while they're still fresh." she said. I grabbed the bags while she finished paying. "Oh no Kyo I can carry it."

"Don't bother I can do it." I said walking out. We took the train home. When we got there Tohru went straight to the kitchen.

"Kyo can you give me a hand?" she called just as I was about to sit down under the heater.

"Yeah sure." I said going to the kitchen.

"Now that I think about it, orange top hasn't been losing his temper much as of late." Uo said sitting next to Momiji under the heater.

"How is Kureno doing these days?" Momiji asked her. "I'm so glad he has his won business now."

"He's doing great." she said. "The business is small but we live ok."

In the kitchen we had the rice cooking and the broth made for the curry. Tohru was steaming the fish and I was cutting the vegetables. 'I still can't tell her. We are in here alone and I still can't tell her. I love you. Just three simple words.' I was thinking.

"Kyo?" her voice knocked me back to reality out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at her. "Is there something on your mind?"\

"I just smiled at her."No. Not really." I said. I still can't tell her. Who knows if I ever will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tohru POV

We served the food and everyone ate sitting under the heater. It wasn't until about midnight that Shigure, Hatori, and Kureno came home. Uo had fallen asleep under the heater. Kureno couldn't bring himself to wake her so he left carrying her home. Shigure and Hatori retired to their beds. Momiji, Haru, and Yuki had gone to bed a while ago. I was up working on my class assignment and Kyo was keeping me company. Then again my assignment was on the refined 13 animal Zodiac. I glanced up at him, he was reading a book from our English class, it was fantasy so he really liked it. 'I wonder what he is always thinking about. Why can't he just follow his heart instead of his head that makes him stay so distant?' I thought studying.

"Focus on your paper not me, it is due tomorrow." he said not looking away from his book.

"Oh right." I said looking back to my paper. Really I was almost done all I had to do was the conclusion. I'll admit I was stalling. I don't want to leave his company. I glanced at him again. He looked so gentle sitting there reading.

"You got something to say? You're staring again." he said still not looking at me.

"How do you know?" I asked. "You haven't even looked at me." He blushed ever so slightly on his cheeks.

"I just… I can feel it. I'm a martial artist after all." he said putting the bookmark on the page. He closed his book and moved over behind me. I finished typing the conclusion then moved back to the top so he could read it. I felt his hand brush my cheek as he reached past and pointed at an error. I fixed it was he withdrew his hand. It wasn't until about 2am that we finished the editing. The paper was 15 pages long. When I was editing the conclusion I felt him lay his head against my back. I glanced back at him and say that he was asleep. I smiled and finished my editing. Instead of waking him though I just laid my head down and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Kyo POV

I didn't sleep for long before I felt a blanket layed on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw Hari. "What time is it?" I asked not moving knowing full well that Tohru was my pillow, but she was so warm.

"It's about 6." he said sitting down next to us under the heater with a cup of coffee. He saw Tohru's eyes open slightly and smiled. "I have to go into work early today. How is school going?"

"It's going good. A lot better than high school." I said knowing I was giving him a slight smile.

"And your love life?" he asked oh so casually.

"You know full well." I growled.

"Really to me right now it looks really good." Hari said acting innocently curious.

"I fell asleep while helping her edit. I was behind her and fell forward." I said defensively.

"But you haven't moved." he pointed out. I stood up and layed the blanket on her shoulders.

"There happy?" I growled.

"I didn't mean to make you angry." he said calmly.

"Hari." I said. "I love her. But there is no way to tell her. I can't give her anything." I could feel myself relaxing. I looked at my sleeping angel.

"You can give her you." he said plying counselor.

"That isn't much. The curse may be broken and the cat may be part of the zodiac. But most people still don't except that. I'm still the 'Stupid Cat' to everyone." I said getting up to leave.

"Did she ever think like that?" Hari asked as I reached for the door. "Did she ever call you stupid? Did she ever hate you for being the cat? No. she loves the cat, not the animal or year, but the person possessed by the vengeful spirit of the cat." I turned to llok at him then at Tohru.

"I'm not much of a man am I Hari?" I asked softly.

"All men are different. You are a man. You just don't know how to open your heart." he said drinking his coffee. "I hope one day you can open your heart to her. She cares deeply for you and you know that. Find your courage Kyo Sohma. All will work out." I studied him then turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Hari POV

I watched Tohru laying there with her eyes open thinking over what Kyo had said. She really was quite cute. Her blue eyes weren't as spacey as they used to be. She was 5'5 and her light brown hair was down to her hips. Often she wore spagetti strapped shirts with a type of jacket over them with either nice pants or skirts. "What are you thinking Tohru?" I asked. She covered her eyes.

"Why does he have to be so distant? Doesn't he know I love him too?" She said. I could hear the sobs as the tears left a wet trail down her cheeks. I stood up and went over to the same door Kyo had left from. On the other side was the garden Tohru and Yuki had planted. Kyo was there meditating as he did every day. Kyo stands about 5'11 now still with his orange hair that actually now had blonde almost white highlights. His baggy cargo pants that he always wore hung loosly on him showing the top of his boxers. He didn't have a shirt on so the six pack he had gained over the years showed. He had gotten his ear pierced like Haru's just not on both. Around his neck on a leather cord was a cross pendant Tohru had given him for his birthday the previous year.

"You really are stubborn you know." I said with a sigh. "You've gone and… uh… neverming."

"Hari." He said opening his red eyes and looking at me. "I can't make her happy." Was all he said before going to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five Tohru POV

We all went to school together. I had heard that last line Kyo had said to Hari. 'He can't make me happy.' But what you don't understand Kyo is that you GIVE me happiness. More than anyone else ever did. Haru looked over at me as we were sitting on the train. He came over and sat next to me.

"Something bugging you today?" he asked. "You got your paper done so there is no way it is that. What's on your mind?" I looked up at him then looked quickly away. He grabbed my chin and made me lok at him again. "You've been crying." His eyes darkened. "Who did it? Who made you cry? I'll make them pay."

"It's nothing." I said. "I had a bad dream and woke up crying." Kyo, who had been standing infront of me, looked down at me. 'I can't tell them I heard Kyo's confession. That is mine and Hari's little secret.' I thoguht. I looked up at Kyo and smiled. "Really I'm alright." Haru sighed then got up and went back over to Yuki.

"Don't force yourself." Kyo said softly. I looked at him a bit curious and confused. He looked down at me. "Bad dream my ass. Woke up crying. I get the feeling you're lieing."

"No it's true really." I said smiling again.

"Then why does your smile look so forced? Like you really do want to cry?" he said his eyes going soft. He sat down next to me. "If you gotta cry then cry. It isn't good to hold in tears." He said his hand brushing my cheek.

"What about you?" I said gently. "When was the last time you cried?" he just looked at me blankly like he was looking through me.

"I'm the result of not crying when I need to. I can't even remember the last time I even felt or wanted to cry." He said looking away from me. The train stopped and we all got off and headed to school. It was at this time that Haru and Kyo fell back behind Momiji, Yuki, and I.

"You guys go on ahead. We got something to talk about." Haru said when he and Kyo stopped completely.

"Alright." I said giving them a smile and we three went inside TU for class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Haru POV

All I could do was glare at him. At least I wasn't getting mad I need to do this as white not black. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't alright." He said quietly. "I don't know why she was crying."

"I do. I was outside the door listening to you and Hari talk." I said. "Then I heard Hari and Tohru talking." I turned my back to him. "She heard it all stupid. Word for word." I glanced over my shoulder.

"She… heard…" he was saying.

"Your confession of love? Oh yes load and clear." I finished for him. "But you're such an idiot you didn't even notice she was awake." He looked down at the ground. He was trembling. "Look." I said turning back to him. "Now all you have to do is say it right to her face. I know that isn't easy but it is what you need to do."

"I can't… I have…" he began to say.

"OH SHUT IT!" I yelled interupting him. "I heard it all this morning damn it!" oh no I was getting angry. I can't help it he's pissing me off! Why can't he see that all she wants is him and his love? I took another deep breath. "Fine what ever I was just trying to help you out." I said. I turned and started walking into school.

"Hey Haru." He called behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Thanks." I was a bit taken a back but smiled.

"No prob." I responded and walked into TU.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven Yuki POV

Haru and Kyo both came in late. They both bowed to the teacher and took a seat. Both in their usual spots. Instead of Kyo getting out his book and notebook he just put his head down. "What did you say to him?" I whispered to Haru.

"Nothing really love." He said qually as soft kissing my cheek. "Just opened his eyes a bit."

"Tohru isn't as happy as usual either." I pointed out. I looked over at him. his eyes ere glaring at Kyo. "Haru?" I said nervously stting my hand on his. He looked at me his eyes softening.

"Sorry. I can't forgive him this time." He said to me softening. "He made her cry. That isn't something I can forgive." I layed my head against his shoulder.

"I don't expect you to Haru." I said. "I really don't." Kyo's head stayed down through the entire lecture. At the end Tohry started walking towards him. she reached out. Haru jumped forward.

"Don't touch him!" he called out. Of course he could tell Kro had fallen asleep why didn't I notice!? How can Haru tell? He got there and grabbed Tohru's wrist. "Not a good idea." He said.

"Wha? Why not?" she asked him. I walked forward.

"Why don't you do it Haru?" I said a knowing look in my eyes. He reached forward and shook Kyo on the shoulder. Instantly Kyo's hand took hold of Haru's wrist and forced him to one knee turning his hand backwards. Haru reached out and grabbed hold of Kyo's neck. I ran forward and hit Kyo in the gut. He let go of Haru but Haru didn't let go. He turned Kyo over onto his back and put oth hands to Kyo's throat. He had entered black form.

"You hurt her you son of a bitch!" he yelled at Kyo who was pulling at Haru's hands trying to force him off. "You made her cry!"

"Haru stop!" Tohru yelled running forward and grabbing his arm. He flung his arm and Tohru flew back hitting the wall.

"Haru that's enough!" I said running to Tohru. "Can't you see you're hurting her more then he ever did?" Haru's eyes focused as he looked over at Tohru. Tears were running down her cheeks slowly. She was holding onto her right shoulder because it had connected with the banister on the wall. He released Kyo's neck slowly falling away from him. he staggered over to Tohru as Kyo coughed gasping for air. Haru knelt infront of Tohru and reacted out. He wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek. "Dammit." Was all he said before collapsing into my arms. I caught him of course but I didn't understand. Tohru got up and ran to Kyo.

"Kyo are you ok?" she asked. She touched his neck gently. Haru's fingers had left indentions and they were already beginning to bruise.

"I'll be fine." He said. He gently touched her shoulder and she winced. "We'll go home and call Hari and work you need to get that looked at." He said standing up. He walked over to Haru and kicked his leg. Instantly Haru sat up with a blank look on his face. Kyo offered us a hand and pulled both Haru and I to our feet.

'He's gotten pretty strong.' I thought as we all walked out of TU and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyo POV

We got home and Yuki called Hari on his worklne. Shige was sitting under the heater working on his book. "You really shouldn't bother him." He said not loking away from his paper.

"No choice." Yuki said. Tohru sat down under the hearter. I layed down rubbing my neck and making sure Shige didn't see it. Haru staggered in and collapsed. When Yuki got off the phone he helped Haru under the heater resting his head on Yuki's lap.

"Kyo you should get under theheater too. It's supposed to start snowing any minute now." Shige said. I didn't move I could already see the white fluffy snow flakes falling onto the garden. Tohru came over and sat behind me. She layed a hand on my forehead and the other against her own.

"You have a slight fever." She said. I sat up and then stood.

"I'm going to my room. Call for me when Hari gets home." I said leaving the room. I layed down on my floor infront of my open door to the garden. I heard my hall door open and footsteps across the floor when it slid closed again. I rolled onto my back my head landing on Tohru's lap. She layed a cloth on my forehead. I grabbed one of her hands and layed it against my cheek.

"You're really warm Kyo." She said a bit nervous. I closed my eyes.

"I feel fine for almost being strangled to death." I said. I opened my eyes and saw tears forming in hers. I reached up and layed my hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes and started to cry.

"Kyo don't say that. Please don't joke about this. I… I don't know what I'd do if he hadsn't stopped and… and you… you…" she couldn't finish she was crying so hard. I sat up and sat facing her. I pulled her towards me and in between mu legs. She cried against my chest.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. She looked up at me her eyes still a little wet. "I wasn't…" I lowered down a bit. Her lips looked so soff, so pink. "I wasn't thinking." I was only an inch away. Our breath was mingling. Just as we got closer there was a knock on my door.

"Kyo, Tohru, Hari is home." Shige said from the other side.

"We had better go." I said standing. I took hold of her hands and pulled her up. She layed her head against my chest. "Tohru I…"

"Don't. not until you are truly ready." She said looking up at me. She smiled her heavenly smile and I smiled back.

"Ok." I said lightly kissing her forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hari POV

They all looked pretty pathetic. Haru didn't have any serious physical damage so I just sent him to bed. The exhaustion of fighting against Kyo really effected him. Tohru had taken off her over coat so that she just had her spagetti strap on. A bruise covered her entire right shoulder. "I have no idea how you can even move it." I exclaimed.

"Oh it doesn't hurt that much." She said waving her arms but then she stopped and held onto her right shoulder.

"I can put an ointment on it and wrap it up but wearing clothes over that bruise will just make it worse." I said taking an ointment out of my bag. I gently rubbed it onto the bruise but she still winced. I finished and felt the blood rising to my cheeks. "Kana!" I called. A woman came in. she had light brown hair and eyes like chocolate. She was about Tohru's height. She wore a doctor coat over her short black skirt and green blouse.

"What is it Dr. Hari?" she said with a smile.

"Can you take Tohru and wrap her injury inanother room. Be sure no guys have prying eyes." I said glancing at Shige who smiled innocently.

"Of course sir." She said with a bow. She led Tohru out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Kyo come here." I said.

"I'm fine." He said not leaving his seat inront of the garden door.



"He isn't much into moving right now Hari. He has a fever." Shige said looking over the newspaper. I stood up and went over to him. I knelt next to him.

"Turn onto your back." I said. He did and I was a bit shocked. Dark purple bruises lined his neck where Haru's fingers had been also since he had changed into a mesh shirt. I saw the dark purple bruise on his abs from when Yuki had hit him. "You really got bear up." I said. I looked at Yuki who I had bandaged up first since his hand had bruise after he landed the hit.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt anymore." He said. I put the ointment on the bruises anyway and gave him some medicine for his fever.

"Now if that is al I'm going back to work." At hat moment Kana walked in with a bandaged up Tohru. Kyo looked at her with the gentlist look I have ever seen on his face. I studied Kyo for a minute. "Kyo how much can you bench press?" I asked noticing the scuplture of his muscles.

"Um about 290 why?" he said taken off guard by my question.

"Wow gotten pretty strong." I said. "I was just curious as to how Yuki could bruise his hand by just hitting you."

"I'm the assistant at Shishou's dojo." He said with a proud light in his eyes.

"I see. Come Kana." We said our godbyes and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kyo POV

"Let's go out." I said to Tohru who was sitting nex to me. She looked down at me. Hari only left thirty minutes ago but the house seemed hot.

"It's snowing." She said stating the obvious since it's been snowing since we got home.

"So. I'll go by myself." I said getting up.

"Wait just let me change." She said running to her room. She came back out in a couple of minutes. She had tied her hair back with pink and black ribbons. She changed into a pink spagetti strap shirt and black baggy pants held up by a pnk belt. Black sneakers she carried in her hands. "Ok I'm ready." I sighed. I went into my room and grabbed my black jacket. I walked over to her and held it out to her. "No Hari said I can't." I stood behind her. She lipped her arms in and I gently placed it on her shoulders.

"Better thean you getting sick." I said. We left a note for everyone then headed to the train station. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh the fair is in town." She said excitedly. I smiled at her. We got on the train for Tokyo. The faris wheel was able o be seen from the train tation. We were walking towards the fair and I noticed al of the couples holding hands and such. Tohru, I could tell, was really trying hard not to look at them. I sighed and slid my hand into Tohru's linking our fingers. She looked up at me. I knew I was blushing slightly but I couldn't help it. I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. We got to the fair and she stopped at the front gate and stared in awe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tohru POV

Ok truth I had never been to a fair and I was so surprised. "Come on. " Kyo said walking forward. "Where do you want to start?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said then my stomach growled. Kyo couldn't help but laugh. I looked up at him. 'Now that's a smile.' I thought smiling at him.

"Let's go get some food." He said and led me to a noodle stand. He bought us some ramen refusing to let me pay for mine or pay him back. We ate while we walked around I saw a cute cat stuffed anime that looked kinda like Kyo when he used to transform.

"Oh Kyo look at that!" I said pointing it out to him. He looked at it.

"You want that?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Alright." In order for him to get it he had to knock down all the bottles in three throws. Naturally he did it in one. He got the cat down and handed it to me.

"Oh thank you Kyo." I said hugging the cat. We walked around for about another hour just looking at everything and riding some rides. Finally we wandered over to the farris wheel. We got on and rode it up to the top where we could see the entire city. I was sitting next to Kyo while the cat sat n the other seat. I looked up at him and saw him looking out the window. I layed my head against his shoulder, he looked down at me. 'Oh don't let this end.' I thought closing my eyes. I felt his hand against my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He lowered down towards me slowly. Our noses touched, our breath mingled as he got closer. I closed my eyes as our lips finally met. His lips were so soft, not what I expecte. He pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He said looking away. I couldn't say anything. What was he sorry for? The kiss? Why? I liked it. I wanted it to happen again. The ride ended and we got off. "Let's go home." He said. He didn't hold 

my hand going home like he had to the fair. Did he think I was mad at him? No Kyo I love you. I've wanted you to kiss me. I'm not mad. But why can't I say anything?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haru POV

Kyo and Tohru got home a while ago. Tohru was in the kitchen making dinner and Kyo just vanished. I went outside in the garden and climbed the tree that was closest to the roof. I sat down on a branch even to the heighth. "Wanna tell me what happened?" I said. Kyo looked over at me.

"Not really." He said loking back up at the sky.

"Better to talk." I said taunting. He sighed.

"I kissed her." He said. I nearly fell out of the tre from the shock.

"Moving quickly." I said regaining my balance.

"It won't happen again believe me. She hasn't said a word to me since." He said covering his eyes. "She's gotta be mad at me."

"I don't know." I said thinking. "I doubt she's mad." 'After all I know she loves you plus I can't think it was a bad kiss. Then again…' I jumped to the roof and walked over to him. I straddled his hips and lowered down close to his face. "Are you a bad kisser?" I asked seductively. He tried to get away but I moved in quickly, still gently of course, and kissed him. He had really soft lips. Not surprising since he's a Sohma. I pulled away and went back to my tree. 'Nope not a bad kisser.' He was glaring at me but didn't say anything. He sighed.

"Now you're quiet too am I a bad kisser or what?" he said quietly.



"Oh no quite good actually. Maybe you just caught her off guard?" I said licking my lips. 'He tastes good, not as good as Yuki, but damn.'

"KYO, HARU, TIME FOR DINNER!!" Yuki yelled from inside. We both jumped down and went and sat at the table.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yuki POV

Haru had just gone outside so I headed to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and leaned against the side. "What's on your mind?" I asked watching her cut up vegetables. She looked over at me.

"Um nothing really." She said going back to cutting.

"Tohru we've been together in the same house since our first year of high school." I stated. "I can tell you aren't ok. Please tell me." I walked in and over to her. She looked really cute in pink and black. Especially in baggy pants and she smelled good, haru's colone smelt better.

"He kissed me." She said softly. "My first kiss." I lost my footing while walking to her and nearly fell but I caught myself.

"You didn't fight him off?" I said recovering from shock.

"I didn't want to. I wanted him to kiss me." She said stopping her knife.

"Did you tell him that?" I asked sitting on the counter.

"I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what I should say." She admitted lowering her head. "It's not like I have any experience with it. I probably did it really bad."

'That I doubt.' I thought. I turned her head towards me and kissed her gently. It was her who pulled away though.



"NYAH!! Yuki what are you doing?! You're dating Haru!!" she said freaking out.

"Just testing." I said. "No fears I bet Haru won't mind." 'And it was a good kiss. If you kissed him like that I'm shocked he didn't jump you.' She went back to cutting her vegetables and laying them on a plate.

"I just don't know what I should do." She said. "I… I want to kiss him again but I think he's mad at me."

"I think he is worried about you being mad at him." I stated.

"Well he did apollogize afterwards." She said placing the knife against her cheek as she thought. I took the knife from her and put it in the sink. She had made steamed fish again since it was Kisa's favorite food and she had arrived while they were out at the fair. Also she had a vegetable tray and fruit tray.

"I think he thinks he made you really upset. Especially if you didn't say anything to calm him." I said grabbing some of the fish and transfering it to the table.

"Really?" she said carrying the rest of the fish on a cart that Shige had gotten for her. 8 fish and 2 gaint plates of fruits and vegetables were set on the table. "I'll talk to him tonight. Can you go call Kyo and Haru to dinner?"

I walked towards the garden as she went deeper into the house to find everyone else. "Kyo, Haru, time for dinner." I called from the door. They jumped down from the roof and tree and came in taking their seats at the table.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tohru POV

Dinner was pretty quiet. No one really talked except for Shige and Hari who had their own private conversation. I had taken off Kyo's jacket while cooking but since it was cold even under the heater he had draped it back over my shoulders. We all finished and Kyo and I cleared the table and did the dishes. "Hey Kyo." I said while I was cleaning the counters. He was sitting on the part of the counter that I didn't use. "About today. I…I…"

"Oh just say it already." He said covering his eyes trying to hide his frustration. "You hated it and now you hate me."

"No!" I said getting a bit frantic. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. I stood infront of the counter between his legs and I set one hand on his leg. "I don't hate you. And I don't hate what you did. I'll admit I had wanted it to happen. I just didn't expect it then." I looked up into his deep red eyes. He wrapped his arms around me slowly and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Don't leave me." He said softly into my ear. I squeezed tighter. He released the hug just enough for us to kiss one more time before we were caught being done with the dishes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haru POV 

That night Yuki spent the night in my room. We had long since taken off our shirts and I had him laying beneath me. I ran my tongue down the center of his chest leaving a trail that I then blew cold air onto to make it dry. He shuddered and his nails clawed into my back as I started rocking my hand back and forth over his area. He moaned and moved more into my hand. I kissed him to silence him. I slid my tongue over his lips which he parted and my tongue explored his mouth greedily, tasting every bit. I pulled away and nipped his neck. "Damn you taste good." I said sucking on his neck and shoulders causing hickies. He bit my ear gently and moved more into my hand.

"So do you love." He said. He clawed into my back deeper as I pressed harder. I undid the top of his pants as I kissed him again. I slid my hand in and began to massage. He started bruising my lips as he got more into the mood. He put his weight into it and flipped us so he was ontop. He undid my pants and slid his hand into my pants as I took mine out of his. I ran my hand up and down his spine and this made him pressure against me more. I moaned slightly and dug my nails into his back. He stuck out his little pink tongue and slid it from my neck down my chest and stopping at my tickly spot on my abs wehre he nipped and made me jump. He blew air on the trail of saliva and I cringed. He came at me again this time he started sucking on my ear where I had coencidently taken my earings out.

"Babe if you don't stop." I said maniacally flipping us again so I was ontop. "I'll take you now." I knew we weren't really ready for that. This was only the third time we had even played like this but damn was he getting good!

"Alright." He said removing his hand from my pants. I layed down next to him and he cuddled up next to me. I put my arm around his waist as he rested his head on my chest. "Hey Haru." He said and I looked down at him. He looked up at me. "Do you think those two will be ok?" he asked. I sighed and kissed him before answering.

"I don't really know. I hope so though." I replied. "Get some sleep. We got work tomorrow." We both closed our eyes and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kyo POV

Tohru was in my room. Truthfully after her kiss in the kitchen I lost all sence of intelligence. I just wanted her. I had gone to bed earlier and just to stay away from her so I wouldn't do anything. But at about midnight she came in and layed down next to me. Right now I am straddling her hips and kissing her neck and uninjured shoulder.

"Hey Kyo." She said softly. I looked her in the eyes then kissed her again.

"Yeah." I said softly in her ear.

"Can we…" she didn't say anything more. I looked at her abit confused. She sat up and began to take off her shirt.

"Are you sure?" I asked a bit nervous.

"I want to be with you." She said softly, unsure. "Can you help me?" I helped her take off her shirt since her shoulder still hurt. I took off my own and then kissed her. As I was kissing her and she me we undid eachothers pants. I slid her pants off but felt her hesitate. I released the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"If you are having second thoughts it's fine." I said. She shook her head.

"I'm just a bit scared." She said. She pushed both my pants and boxers off at the same time. I linked my fingers around her panties and slid them off slowly while I kissed her passionately.



"Last chance." I said giving he rone more chance to say no. she just looked up at me. I sighed and penetrated her body. As I entered she gave out a little scream against my lips. I pulled away and saw tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry." I said beginning to pull out.

"No." she said wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm ok." Tears ran down her cheek. I leaned down as I began to rock back and forth and licked up the tear. It didn't last to long before she said ow which is when I went against her trotests and pulled out. "Kyo please." She said. I looked down at her. I couldn't refuse her. I entered again and started moving quicker then before. I leaned down and kissed her fiercly but still making sure I was gentle. It was a couple of hours later that she was laying next to me n one of my button down shirts and boxers and I lay next to her in my black pants.

"I'm sorry it hurt." I said as she rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Uo told me it would my first time." She said. I felt warm tears flow onto my chest. I looked down at her. 'But I'm so happy." She was smiling. It seemed a bigger smile than usual. I sighed.

"Get some sleep. We got work tomorrow." I said and kissed her forehead. We closed our eyes and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's POV

"OH SHIT WE'RE LATE!!" all four teens yelled getting out of bed. They came running out of Kyo's and Haru's rooms in a frenzy. Yuki in a pair of tight blue jeans and a light green button down shirt, Haru wore black leather pants with a white tank-top. Kyo in baggy black pants and an orange muscle shirt that ended short, and finally Tohru was back in her pink and black.

"Off to work?" Shigure asked with a smile.

"You could've woken us up!" Haru yelled.

"After all the noise last night from both rooms I figured I would let you sleep in." Shige said with a wry grin. "I called and let Momiji know you would be late so he would let his father know."

"Thank you so much." Tohru said hugging him. Shige patted her on the head.

"Let's go." Kyo said going to the door. Tohru ran to the door and put her shoes n. Haru and Yuki were already out the door. Kyo waited for Tohru out the door, Haru and Yuki not so much. Tohru closed the door and started running. As she passed Kyo he grabbed her wrist and puller her into him. He kissed her pushing her closer.

"Kyo work." She protested.

"You wanna go?" he asked kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not really." She said.

-Tohru and Kyo didn't go to work that day. Instead they went 'out'-

"We'll keep your secret." Haru said with a sigh. Then he rounded on Tohru. "You better be willing to confess if anything happens. Shige will flip if he knows you ditched."

"We're being safe damn it!" Kyo snapped at him.

"Alright. Alright." Yuki said breaking them up.

-Cue the end of term 2 months later-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tohru POV

"Uo what should I do?!" I said histarical.

"Just relax. I'll go with you to check. Stop flipping out!" she said holding me by the shoulders.

"What if he leaves…." I said now depressed.

"OH COME ON!" she said pulling me onto our train.

Kyo POV

"Class got out hours ago!" I yelled. "Where the hell is she?!"

"Why do you want her home so bad?" Shige asked.

"I got something I wanna tell her." I said blushing.

"Oh look at the grown up Kyo boy!" Shige said being his usual self. I stormed out of the house and went to the lake. Kureno was there sitting on the rocks watching the birds.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for Uo. She went with Tohru." Kureno responded absently.

"Go where?" I asked. Knowing he wasn't really thinking.

"An OBGYN." He said curtanly not thinking. "At the hospital." I stared at him. I turned.

"Don't." he said not looking at me.

"Shove it." I growled and took off at a run.

Tohru POV

"I can't tell him." I said into my hands. "We've been so careful how could this happen?"

"Accidents happen." Uo said with an arm around my shoulders. We walked out the door and I felt her stop. I looked up and saw Kyo standing there panting. "I'm gunna go." She said and walked passed Kyo who came up to me.

"Why did you come here?" I asked. "How did you know?"

"I questioned Kureno. You could've tole me." He responded. "Are…are you…" he couldn't say it. Tears came to my eyes. All I could do was nod yes. His hands fell to his side. Then he gently wrapped them around me. I was surprised at how gentle he was being. I cried into his chest. "We'll take care of it together. I'll get a job so you don't have to." I was shocked again. "Tohru Honda. I love you. Will you marry me?"

I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you!"


End file.
